1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for stretching a carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the usual practice when laying wall-to-wall carpet (whether over a pad or directly over a floor) to attach a first edge of the carpet to the floor (usually, but not necessarily, adjacent to one wall of the room) and to unroll the carpet toward the opposite wall of the room. The carpet attachment may be effected using adhesive, or, as is perhaps more common, by laying the carpet over the upstanding spikes of a "tack strip" that is itself mounted adjacent to the wall. Before the other edge of the carpet is itself attached, it is necessary to stretch the carpet to eliminate wrinkles or creases in the carpet.
There are a variety of available devices that are used to stretch carpet. In one of the more common stretching devices, a "knee kicker", the stretching force necessary to stretch carpet is generated by impacting the knee of the installer against the device. As should be well-appreciated, the knee-kicker has ergonomic and medical disadvantages.
Other devices, so-called "power stretchers", include some form of linkage arrangement that converts a downward force applied to an operating lever into a generally horizontal stretching force imposed on a stretching head. The power stretcher involves the use of the operator's arms to apply the downward force to the lever. This is seen as preferable over the knee kicker inasmuch as the stretch is imparted to the carpet more slowly. Although the use of a power stretcher by an operator eliminates the more physical aspects of the kicker, it is required that a power stretcher be operated from a kneeling position. This has certain ergonomic disadvantages.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is believed to be advantageous to provide a system for stretching carpet that permits the operator to work from a standing position. Such a system is believed to avoid the ergonomic disadvantages associated with prior art stretching apparatus.
In order for the displacement of a carpet gripping head from the retracted to the extended position to impart a stretching action to the carpet the stretching apparatus must be anchored at a predetermined reference location with respect to the floor F. Only when so anchored and braced will a horizontal stretching force be imposed into the carpet C to stretch the same with respect to the floor F.
In the usual instance an abutment surface that lies behind the stretching apparatus is used to anchor the stretching apparatus in position. The abutment surface in such cases is usually defined either by the baseboard of a distant wall or by a gripping cleat, known as a "dead man", that is secured to the carpet behind the stretching apparatus. Since the abutment surface is usually disposed some distance behind the stretching apparatus it is conventional practice to utilize an extension arrangement to bridge the distance between the stretching apparatus and the abutment surface. A "dead man" is a gripping cleat that is typically fabricated using a plank of stock lumber onto the undersurface of which is attached a plurality of tack strips. The tack strips usually extend in the axial direction of the plank, with the spikes of the tack strip extending into the carpet when the undersurface of the "dead man" is laid on the carpet.
Current extension arrangements utilize one or more tubular extension members interconnectible with each other to bridge the distance from the stretching apparatus to the abutment surface. A tubular extension member may be either a predetermined fixed axial length or an adjustable axial length. The tubular extension members of the prior art are fabricated of a thick gauge metal material, and are rather massive and are, therefore, heavy and cumbersome.
The form of gripping cleat known as the "dead man" has a tendency to roll from its engagement with the carpet. The usual expedient used to prevent this occurrence is to require another operator physically stand on the "dead man" and to hold it in place during use. This necessity is seen as economically unattractive.
It is believed advantageous to provide an extension arrangement that is more lightweight and, accordingly, easier to handle. It is also believed to be advantageous to provide a gripping cleat which eliminates the requirement of any additional expedient to hold it in place in the carpet during use.